


turn it down, turn it up.

by Dame_Dulces



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Human!Kiibo, Kawaii Future Bass AU, Landlord Akamatsu, M/M, Neighbors, Platonic or Romantic? You decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dame_Dulces/pseuds/Dame_Dulces
Summary: Kiibo bumps heads with his new next-door neighbor.





	turn it down, turn it up.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KATastrofic222](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATastrofic222/gifts).

Kiibo was jolted out of his peaceful slumber by an obnoxious sound loud enough to shake the walls of his one bedroom condo. He sat up in sheer terror, looking around for the source of the noise, and deduced that it was coming from somewhere outside close by. His heart calmed, and he rubbed his temples groggily. 

He looked over at the clock: 2:45 P.M. Basically the middle of the night, for him at least. 

He recognized the sound he heard was one of those popular kawaii future bass songs. Kimii by Henshin, if he recalled correctly. Something he’d spun during one of his nights at Club Autometon. He hadn’t realized how contemptible the original sounded. Or perhaps it wasn’t that, but the fact that he was hearing it in the middle of the afternoon for seemingly no reason. 

He lay back down and wrapped his pillow around his head, hoping it would block out some of the music, but he found no relief from the electronic bass. He muttered obscenities under his breath, knowing the only way to end this would be to get his ass up and talk to whomever was responsible.

Throwing his legs over the side of the bed, he shoved his feet into his slippers and stumbled his way outside.

~~~

_ Knock knock. _

“Hello?”

_ Knock knock knock. _

“Hellooooooo? Can you please turn your music down?”

_ Knock knock knock knock knock knock- _

“WHAAAAAAAT?!”

Kiibo nearly fell backwards when the front door of his neighbor’s apartment swung open. A blast of upbeat J-pop hit his eardrums at once and threatened to shatter them. He feared he would lose his hearing.

Standing in the doorway was a young man, who didn’t look a day over eighteen. His plum-colored eyes matched the mop of hair on his head, resembling an octopus or tentacled creature of sorts. His round, rosy cheeks only added to his baby-like appearance. He stared up at Kiibo from nearly a foot below with a curious expression. Rows of cardboard boxes littered the doorway and were scattered throughout the room behind him.

“CAN I HELP YOOOOOU?”

Jump by Tecchi and Elliot Hsu played in the background. Kiibo could _see_ the furniture shaking in this young man’s apartment. Did he really have to play it _this_ _loud_? The music at the club even had its own sound restrictions.

“CAN YOU PLEASE TURN IT DOWN A HAIR?”

“WHAAAAT? YOU WANNA TOUCH MY HAAAAAIR?”  
  
“NO! TURN IT DOWN A-”

The young man pulled out his phone and tapped it with his thumb, and suddenly the place fell silent. Kiibo was screaming at the top of his lungs for no reason.

“Jeeeez, you don’t gotta yell! I can hear ya clear as day.”

Kiibo rolled his eyes. “Anyway, could you please lower the volume a tad? I work overnights and sleep during the day, so- um, hello??”

Almost as soon as he started explaining himself, the purple haired boy diverted his attention to the phone in his hand. He typed furiously, eyes fixated on the glowing screen, then after a few long seconds turn his attention back to the fatigued disk jockey.

“Sorry, were you saying something? Something more important came up, so I wasn’t paying attention.”

“You-! I said, play your music more quietly!”

The shorter boy put his hands on his hips and furrowed his brows.

“Hmph, and why should I take orders from the likes of you? Those bags under your eyes aren’t even designer.”

The comeback was stupid and trite, but Kiibo was too irritated to think clearly.

“I wouldn’t have bags if I could get a decent night’s sleep!”

They bickered to and fro for some time, until they were interrupted by a sweet feminine voice coming from around the corner.

“Ouma, Iidabashi - please don’t tell me it’s been you two making all this noise.”

A pretty blonde woman stared both of them down. Her arms were crossed as she gave off the same energy as a disappointed mother.

“... Akamatsu-san!”

“I got at least five calls from other tenants complaining about loud music and some couple bickering,” Akamatsu continued. “No one else is around, so I’m assuming that’s you two.”

The two started speaking at once, but she raised a hand to silence them.

“Don’t care, just tone it down or I’ll evict you both.”

She turned on her heel and began to make her exit, but stopped to say one last thing.

“Oh, and Iidabashi… you should probably get some sleep. Don’t you have a big show tonight?”

He nodded, rubbing his tired eyes while muttering inaudible obscenities under his breath. Without looking back at Ouma, he dragged his feet back to his room and slammed the door behind him. 

Ouma watched the silver-haired young man disappear inside his apartment. He scoffed, cursing himself for getting stuck with a stick in the mud as a next door neighbor. However, there was something about him that felt familiar. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but he knew he’d seen him somewhere before.

What was it that Akamatsu said about a big show…?

~~~

His performance went well, as usual. The technical crew was on top of their game, and the crowd was lively as ever. Another gig down, another paycheck for the books. Kiibo had powered through it, but thanks to his new neighbor he barely got a wink of sleep. Those unnaturally colored eyes and that horrid attitude of his haunted his mind and kept him tossing and turning until his alarm went off at 7 PM.

When he got home after bar close, he decided it was time for some revenge. 

As soon as he slipped into his most comfortable sweats, he opened his laptop and booted up his mixing program. Once he connected it to his bluetooth speaker and had the audio ready to go, he placed it on the furthest wall and cranked up the volume.

Grape Soda by Snail House. He produced the beats for this song back when he first dipped his toe into the EDM world, which is what ended up skyrocketing his popularity. After that, booking gigs was a piece of cake. Work was steady and allowed him to pay the bills, so in a way this song was his pride and joy. 

It wasn’t long before he heard violent banging on the wall, similar to how he had knocked on Ouma’s front door the previous day. Ha! Have some of your own medicine, he thought. Smirking villainously, he cranked the volume louder.

Within a few short seconds, angry footsteps were heard in the hallway followed by loud smacking on his door.

“HEY, ASSHOLE! SOME OF US GOT WORK IN THE MORNING!!”

Putting on the most arrogant expression he could muster, Kiibo waltzed to the entrance of his apartment and gazed down at his new neighbor. His eyes were bloodshot and filled with sleepy rage.

“Whaaaaat? You twerk while it’s storming?”

“NO! I GOT WORK IN THE- ...morning.”

Kiibo clapped, which paused the music while Ouma was mid-sentence. He chuckled internally when he saw the look of contempt cross his face. 

“My, how the tables have turned.”

“I’m gonna turn your tables if you don’t shut the f-”

“HEY!”

A domineering voice echoed through the halls. Both of them jerked their heads around, their stomachs dropping when they saw who it was. A perturbed and haggard looking Akamatsu was standing at the end of the hallway, dressed in a luxurious silk robe and looking crosser than either of them had ever seen.

“Do EITHER of you have any idea what time it is?”

Kiibo scratched the back of his neck while Ouma shuffled his socked feet on the carpeted floor.

“Iidabashi. You’ve been a great tenant this year, so consider this your first verbal warning. But if I get another noise complaint, it’s going on your record.”

She faced Ouma, scowling with even more intensity.

“And _ you _\- this is your second incident within 24 hours and you just moved in. Keep pushing your luck and you’ll be out as quickly as you came.”

Turning on her heel to head back to her room, she left them with one final warning.

“Wake me up again and I’m calling the police. I mean it!”

The hallways door slammed behind her, and the two delinquents were left alone. Kiibo had forgotten how ferocious Akamatsu got when she was woken up early. He sighed, unsure of what to do next. At first, neither of them said anything, until Kiibo finally broke the ice after several awkward seconds.

“... This is stupid.”

Surprisingly, Ouma agreed.

“Yeah. It is.”

The DJ held out his hand shyly.

“Truce?”

Ouma stared at it for a second before taking it in his own.

“Fine.”

A few more seconds of uncomfortable tension. This time, it was Ouma’s turn to speak up.

“Uh, by the way… was that Snail’s House?”

Kiibo raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, why?”

“I didn’t think anyone else was into kawaii future bass.”

Kiibo put his hands in his pajama pockets, rocking back on his heels.

“Well, I’m a future bass artist, so it’s kinda my thing.”

“Wait… what?!”

“Yeah. I DJ for a living. Just got into it last year.”

“Wait…” Ouma gave him a puzzling looking before exclaiming joyfully. “Are you… are you K1-b0?!”

Kiibo blushed when he heard his stage name. Most people didn’t recognize him without the robot getup, but he supposed it wouldn’t be hard to tell since few people had hair as light as his.

“Yeah…”

“You spin at the Automaton on weekends?!?”

“... Yeah…”

“Holy shit. I just moved next door to my favorite EDM artist of all time.”

“Wait, really??”

“... Neeheehee! Just kidding!” - Ouma grinned cheekily while Kiibo tried to hide his subtle disappointment- “Buuuuut I do like your remixes. Are you working on anything right now? Can I have a sneak peek puh-leeeeze??”

Ouma snuck his way inside his neighbor’s apartment, not bothering to wait for an answer. Not that Kiibo minded in the least bit; he was relieved to make peace with him and have company for a change. He didn’t remember the last time he had someone over, nevermind someone who was actually interested in his work.

They sat together on Kiibo’s off-blue corduroy couch, inching closer and closer to one another as the night went on (It was surprisingly comfortable, even with Ouma’s bony limbs entangled across his legs and arms. Was it weird that he was so touchy even though they just met? If so, Kiibo didn’t care. He was happy for the physical touch.) They shared a pair of headphones, since Kiibo’s extra ones were lost somewhere in the depths of the living room, and listened to his music at a reasonable volume. He played his most recent mix for him: an alternative version of Mocha by Hyp3rsleep. Ouma really liked it. He asked him to play it again at least five times. With a little more convincing, he even got to hear the singles off his new album set for release later that year. 

After a while, Kiibo glanced at the clock on the coffee table and realized it was well past four. He nudged Ouma and asked if he would be able to work effectively that day, but the shorter boy mumbled something about calling into the office. With the way he was resting his fuzzy mop of purpleish hair on his shoulder, Kiibo doubted he would’ve made it in anyway. 

As the bass faded into the background, he felt himself drifting off as well. The first rays of morning sun peeked through his window, signaling his own bedtime. Not wanting to stir Ouma, who was so deep in slumber that drool leaked from the corners of his lips, he sank into the couch and let his cheek lay comfortably against the top of his soft, plum colored head. 

And soon, he too was fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw. i promised my friend kat i'd finish this months ago, but didn't get the inspiration for it until now. this is my gift to her and also an apology because i'm bad at replying to things jshfkasjfh. also, i needed to strETCH my writing muscles. it's been a good minute since i wrote a regular fluff fic and i'm trying to get back into it so, yeeeah? i apologize for any grammar, mechanical, character misrepresentations, or plot holes, i kinda just cranked this out without bothering to edit!!!!! hope you enjoyed!
> 
> OH! also, this fic comes with a playlist! if you'd like to hear the songs referenced in the story, you can listen [here](https://soundcloud.com/ginamariebby/sets/kawaii-future-bass)!
> 
> UPDATE 4/27/2020: I commissioned my friend Kat to make art for this! Thank you so much I love it a lot!!
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/P5Z9xp2)


End file.
